


【授权翻译】we're awesome, totally genius

by Cedar_Meng



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedar_Meng/pseuds/Cedar_Meng
Summary: Sam陷入了一场开头很奇怪，走向越来越奇怪的相亲中。幸好，有一位见义勇为的火辣路人，把Sam从这场恐怖的网约见面中拯救了出来。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻译】we're awesome, totally genius

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we're awesome, totally genius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430136) by [napricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napricot/pseuds/napricot). 



Sam再也不要靠愚蠢的app约会了。他的姐姐们错了，这 **才不是** 现今最好的相亲方式，是 **最烂的** ，实打实的 **最烂** 。Sam现在的“约会”就是典型的例证。

这种约会，约时间地点的时候总是超级麻烦，仅仅这一次愚蠢的傍晚咖啡店约会，就花了三天来回讨论时间和前后安排，而且，Sam现在还非常确定他被网骗了。因为那个坐在对面的老兄 **一点** 都不像照片里的那样。而且就说，Sam懂的，好吧？每个人都在自己简介里面藏了一些善意的小谎言，照片往好看修了修，或者身高四舍五入了一点。随便啦，网上约会不是都这样。然而这次可不是什么“我忘了提，我拍完照之后又重了二十七八斤”或者“其实我没有一米九三”。

不，这个人唯一和他所谓的个人页里相同的地方就是他的性别和发色。因为这位Mike N，着重强调， **并不是** 一个一米八五，身材修长，棕发绿眼，微笑带可爱酒窝的拉丁裔男子。完全不是。真人的Mike N是一位肥硕健壮的，一米七五的白人哥们儿，有着一头棕发和满是血丝的棕眼睛，以及这一块儿那一块儿斑驳的胡须，就好像主人不能决定是要弄成小胡子，山羊胡还是长髯一样。

Sam之前就应该走了的，真的应该。但是他是先到先坐下来等Mike出现的人。虽然如果步入咖啡店时，哪怕提前一分钟收到警示这会是一场乌龙，Sam也完全愿意跑路，现在他顽强抗争的礼仪礼貌和可怕的好奇心却让他留了下来没有选择跑路。而且，很傻的是，他点的不是可以外带的咖啡。咖啡很好，他已经付过钱了，不想浪费掉。所以他攥着手指忍了十分钟的平白而尴尬的小聊，直到实在忍不了了。

“那个，我还是注意到，Mike，你好像看起来跟照片里不怎么像。这是怎么了啊？”

“噢，是的，就，在网上我很注重隐私的。必须这样。”Mike倾向Sam，压低了嗓音，“我在躲藏着，你懂吧。”他用一种表演式的低语说道，可能隔老远吧台后面的咖啡师都听见了。

“呃，躲藏什么？”Sam警惕地问。

Mike身体后靠，微微一笑，“没什么，只是开玩笑的。”

行，好的，Sam要在被杀掉之前先跑路了。“哈，是哦，好的，那么我先—”

“实际上，不是开玩笑，我真的在躲。”

“好……的？”

“我 **从不** 开玩笑。”

“……哦。”Sam眯眼看着Mike认真的脸，试图搞清楚他到底是幽默感非常奇怪还是有精神问题。“那，我真的分辨不出，你现在是在开玩笑吗？”

他想着也许这整个“我没在开玩笑”的套娃玩笑可以 **算的上** 好玩吧。也许吧。以一种很烦人的“到底哪句才是真”的方式。

“这 **不是** 玩笑，”Mike用很重的语气说，“我跟你说了，我 **从不** 开玩笑。”

Mike瞪着他，Sam瞪回去。Mike没有接着他的胡话讲下去。

Sam突然对整件事感到非常的厌倦。即使这只是一个没开成功的傻逼玩笑，也立马让人感到挫败又无聊，而且更别提还是在网骗的基础上。他喝完了自己最后一点咖啡，把椅子推离桌子。“好的，明白了。其实呢，有幽默感还是很重—”

“ **Sam** ，”Mike轻声道，让人很不舒服地直直看过来，“认真的，这不是玩笑。我是在躲我的双胞胎兄弟，Tony Stark。”

“我猜是异卵吧。”Sam说道，有意地打量Mike全身上下。随便吧，这种事遇到也就遇到了。

Mike点了点头，显然欢欢喜喜没有注意到Sam的评论并不是夸赞。“对，你听说过他吧？”

就在那一刻，Sam迟缓地意识到了一件恐怖的事。这个Mike **主动地** 试图从外貌上去模仿了Tony Stark。 **那** 就是他不幸的脸部毛发的 **原因** 。老天爷啊。而Mike在发短信的时候他妈的显得无比 **正常** 。 **这** ，此情此景，就是该死的网约 **app** 是相亲的最差途径的证明。

“听过。我听过著名的亿万富翁，慈善家，科技泰斗Tony Stark，你的……双胞胎兄弟。”

“对！我的 **真** 名叫Tommy。Tommy Stark。”

已经到了这一步，Sam扫视咖啡店，想找个能脱离出这次可怕的约会的计策。也许他能绊一下一位顾客，让人家把咖啡泼到他们两个中的一个身上，或者假装看到了朋友，之类的， **任何什么** 。他的目光停留在了坐在Mike身后一张桌子的白人身上，就在Sam的直线视线内，Mike却看不到。好吧， **你好啊** ，陌生人。他长得很帅，而且正从他桌上的纸堆中抬头看过来，直直地看向Sam。火辣陌生人先生的眼睛湛蓝，睫毛很厚，此刻睁大了；他还有一支笔挂在他的指尖，就好像Sam这桌发生的荒诞事把他惊得停下了在做的。

 **什么鬼** 。火辣陌生人先生做口型道。这种奇怪的情形加上来自火辣陌生人先生的肯定，让Sam非常艰难才压下了一段歇斯底里的大笑。当他的约会对象（原名Mike）低下头去啜饮拿铁的时候，Sam回了口型道： **不知道** 。火辣陌生人先生摇了摇头，对这可怕的一切很惊叹。

Mike（也许是Tommy但更可能不是）停下了吸溜他的拿铁，接着大谈起了他和他“双胞胎兄弟”Tony Stark的肮脏的传奇。比肥皂剧还要跌宕起伏，还包括了从钢铁侠的邪恶战甲手下逃跑流亡的事。Sam时常点头，就好像他在听，然后他把目光投向了一个方向，希望可以被Mike当作只是看向他左耳附近区域。

事实上，他正在更加仔细地瞧火辣陌生人先生，天啊，他真是帅。那人把注意转回了他手上的事情，至少是假装转了回去。所以Sam可以更加放心大胆地盯着他，幻想着可以跟一个更好的对象约会。

火辣陌生人先生不会在他的Tinder个人页上撒谎。Sam充满渴求地想道。他本来就不用。毕竟，火辣陌生人先生看起来就像是那种，出现在占据整一页的内裤广告上Sam都不奇怪的人，刀削斧凿的颧骨，利落的下鄂线，微撅的嘴。但是得是模特行业接受截肢者才行。因为火辣陌生人先生少了一条手臂，他浅蓝色的牛津衬衫左袖被整齐地缝到左肩。他的右袖卷到手肘，露出了瘦而晒成深色的小臂。这非常得……让人分神。如果这还不够的话，火辣陌生人先生还有头真的很漂亮的头发，棕颜色，厚而呈波浪状，稍长。Sam很想摸，然后或许，轻轻扯一下。

“抱歉，我是不是让你无聊了？”Mike/Tommy问道，Sam猛回神。

“什么？”

“我的人生故事。是不是让你 **无聊** 了？”

“完全没有。”Sam说道。因为他是个悲剧性地缺乏自我保护本能的混蛋。

“是吗，你喜欢？是个不错的套儿，是吧。”

哦完美。Sam感觉到了另一波反转又要来了，这场初次见面要变得更加扭曲。 **一个套儿** ，什么鬼。如果是火辣陌生人先生在Tinder上匹配到了他的话就好了，Sam不在乎火辣陌生人先生会有什么可能的奇怪癖好，总能比这个强些。

“套儿？你在讲什么？”Sam质问道。

Mike只是微笑，狂躁又尴尬。本能的自我保护下，Sam的眼睛转回了火辣陌生人先生身上，神啊，他现在又看向Sam这桌了，睁大了惊疑不定的双眼，咬着下嘴唇。他这样看上去真好看——是说他咬嘴唇，不是说惊惧的眼神。感谢火辣陌生人先生啊，他是Sam忍受这一切还没大叫出声的唯一原因了。

“其实就，我不是去了一个讲座嘛？就是跟约会有关的。不是什么PUA*的人搞的啦，我觉得，但他说了像我们这种长相一般的人呢，应该在第一次见面的时候讲个真的比较有意思的暖场的故事，所以我想了——”

（*PUA，pick-up artists，不懂的同学可以自行搜索）

“噢我才不——”Sam开口，半小时前就该走不过现在起身也不迟，他终于站了起来，然而， **上帝啊请保佑** 火辣陌生人先生，他居然从他的桌子那站了起来走向了Sam。

“Sam？哦天哪，终于找到你了！你的前任过来公寓说他的梅|毒检测结果是阳性，所以你可能也得了，我真的 **很抱歉** ——”

Sam差点当时当场就露馅了，因为他妈的，火辣陌生人先生就不能编个 **随便别的什么** 故事吗？不过他倒是表演得很卖力，睁大了眼，脸上完美地混杂着慌张和同情。老天爷，他 **真的** 好好看。

“噢不，不会吧——我不要性病啊！”Sam尽最大努力演出了绝望的声音。“我才不想我的鸡|巴掉下来！”

火辣陌生人先生的脸略微抽搐。好吧，正常，Sam的反应有一点过了。不过随便啦，Mike都能编出 **我是** **Tony Stark** **的在逃双胞胎兄弟** 这种故事，他标准能高到哪去。

“会没事的，哥们儿。”火辣陌生人先生安慰道，伸手松松地搂住了他。Sam被触碰时颤了颤，惊讶到脚下趔趄了一下，不过好吧，哇哦，从躯干上坚实的触感来看火辣陌生人先生还有些肌肉。如果Sam没有这么良善的话，他会摸上一把。不过即使良善，他还是松松地把手臂环上了火辣陌生人先生的宽肩。

Sam小声道，“你就不能选个随便什么别的故事吗？”

火辣陌生人先生挪了挪，像是要松开Sam似的。才不要，管他这个故事烂不烂，Sam就要演下去。Sam把火辣陌生人先生拉近了，将头搁在他的肩上，就好像自己真的很绝望一样。

“嘿，我又不是得到预警了好吧！他走了没？”火辣陌生人先生向Sam小声地耳语道。操，连他的 **声音** 都好性感。Sam可能抖了抖。他靠进火辣陌生人先生的温暖中。坦白来讲，一个来自帅哥的抱抱作为这次惊悚约会的安慰，还是挺好的。

“希望走了。”Sam嘟哝道。

Sam冒险抬头瞟了一眼，好，Mike **终于** 挪腾着站了起来。“哎呀，好的吧，抱歉了，伙计。那听起来挺糟糕的，很严重。你得，呃，去治治。我，额，得先走了……”

Mike走出门的那一刻，火辣陌生人先生放开了他，Sam重重地往桌子上一靠，放松地出声。“我了个去。 **谢谢你** ，真是太感谢了。”

火辣陌生人笑了几声，用手捋过自己的头发，甜中带点儿傻气。“没事。不好意思刚才抱你一下，额，有冒犯到的话。”

Sam冲他笑。火辣陌生人先生居然为了拥抱道歉，而不是为了那个梅|毒的谎话，Sam不由自主感到着迷。

“哦，你是为抱一下道歉啊，不是为了说我有梅|毒啊？”

“对，那个我不道歉，我觉得那是一个 **很棒** 的能让那怪人离你远点儿的故事。”火辣陌生人先生说道，然后他的表情滑向了不确定，“如果让你不太舒服的话不好意思了，我只是觉得，你的对象—”

“没事挺好的，真的，谢谢你。我欠你一笔，能抵上这里最贵的点心，即使你撒了个关于我鸡|巴掉下来的谎。”他伸出手去握手，“我是Sam Wilson。”

火辣陌生人先生高兴地给了他有力的一握。如果他小小的见义勇为让他紧张了的话，也没有在他干燥、微凉的手上体现出来。

“Bucky Barnes。我可以向你保证我既不是逃犯，也不是Tony Stark邪恶的双生兄弟。”

他们两人几乎同时翻了个白眼，Sam摇了摇头。

“我无法相信世界上居然有人会——算了。嘿，让我请你点什么吧，咖啡或者纸杯蛋糕，随便什么，我真的很感激你的临危相救。”

Bucky——多么荒唐的名字，不过Sam还有点莫名喜欢——高高的颧骨上飞了两道绯红，“哎哟，其实没必要的，真的—”

“拜托了，我就只能做这一点啊。我反正自己也要点些什么的，庆祝一下逃脱了那个深渊。”

“成，好吧，可以。小杯的摩卡？”

“好咧，小杯摩卡马上就来。”

当Sam从柜台回来的时候，Bucky已经回到了自己的桌子，在整理桌上的一沓沓文件。

“你介意我和你一起吗？”Sam问道。

就算他很想认识这位火辣陌生人先生——Bucky——还有看他的帅脸儿看久一会儿，他也并不想逾矩，糟蹋了人家的好意。Sam欠他的。如果他只是想一个人待着，有谢礼摩卡和文件相伴就够了的话，Sam完全可以走人，回家慢慢吃自己的慰藉品蛋糕。

然而显然，Bucky并没有想让Sam滚蛋的意思。他抬头看向Sam，展露了一个一闪而过令人晕眩的微笑，说道，“行啊，当然可以了。”

Bucky把一沓沓文件移到了小咖啡桌上他的那一边，Sam在把摩卡咖啡放到纸堆旁的时候瞥了一眼。看起来像一些数学练习之类的，上面有红笔的批改。

“你是辅导员或者老师之类的吗？”Sam点头示意了下试卷，说道。

“对，我是个老师。教高中数学。”Bucky说。Sam的大脑背叛了他，当即开始自动循环那首糟糕的《沉迷于老师*》，真让人为难。“我得承认，平常我在这儿打分看到的都赶不上今天有意思。”

（*Hot for Teacher）

Sam不带恶意地翻了个白眼，“好吧，如果我糟糕的约会让你看得很开心，我想也算是有点意义了。”

“你真是贴心呢。我平常打分都没什么免费的娱乐活动。抱歉对你来说不太有趣啦。”Bucky说道。从他的苦笑来看，他的同情居然是真诚的。

“我只能说， **去他妈的** 网约见面。我的姐姐们叫我试试，去见一见人。不过还是算了，如果网约的下场就这样，那我再也不弄了。”

Bucky在椅子里往后靠，嚎了一声。“是吧？我就是这么跟 **我的** 姐姐们说的。去他妈的通过网上app约会，就是场恐怖秀。”

“来，安慰我一下，告诉我你之前还经历过比Tony Stark的冒牌的邪恶孪生兄弟更糟糕的首次见面。”

“我不知道算不算 **更** 糟糕，”Bucky沉着脸说道，喝了一口他的摩卡，“但是，嗯，我有过几次约会，那些对象对我的手臂表现得挺奇怪的。我是说我少的那只，”他边说边耸了耸左肩，“就是说，我能预料到那些恶意的攻击性的留言，就直接屏蔽这些混球了，但是见了面的……额，真的吓到我了。就是，他们，对这个的痴迷程度。所以这也算是我之前帮了你的原因吧，我理解那种祈祷着来个人把自己从糟糕的约会中救出去的感受，你懂？”

Bucky手上玩着笔，紧张地把它在灵巧的手指间转来转去。Sam坐直了，认真了起来，因为这可不是更糟糕吗。

“靠，我很抱歉这种事发生在你身上。这些利用你宣泄自己的人都是混蛋。”他对Bucky说。Bucky停下了转笔的动作，给了他一个小小的，感激的微笑。

“顺便一提你赢了，这个糟糕约会比赛。那绝对要比‘病态的谎话是绝佳的开场白’先生糟糕多了。”Sam又说道。

Bucky哼笑了一声。“要学单手开罐，我是有心理准备的，奇怪的慕残者？我没怎么准备好面对。但我也没打算要在照片里藏这个，于是就有那些你懂的，那种人上门而来。”

Sam明白的。他做的是服务老兵的工作，他见识过平民对服役回来少了胳膊腿儿的人的古怪的注视，混合着怜悯、不确定，和居高临下。他也听过这些注视让他的老兵们感到多么愤怒和不适。

“是，我明白。不过你其实错过了最好的玩笑机会。忘掉什么Tony Stark的邪恶孪生兄弟，这才叫真正的开场白：你的对象问‘你的胳膊怎么了呀’，你回一句‘哎哟我去，刚才还在这儿的，要帮我一起找找不？’”

Bucky仰头大笑，笑容占满了他整张脸，鼻子都有点皱了起来。他的快乐好像比他本身要更大更明亮，扩散开来，温暖了任何有幸在这里的路人。突然之间，Sam就被一种冷静的确定感和眩目的激动裹挟了，正如曾经他每次背着猎鹰EXO喷气背包空降之前的感觉。而他就是 **清楚地知道** ：在可见的未来里，他他妈的每、一、天都想要看到这个笑容。

Bucky眼睛闪亮地看向他，似乎对Sam的突然醒悟毫不知情。“我会用上这个的。一般我就只是给出越来越离谱的解释，关于我是怎么丢的手臂。”

“是吗？比如呢？总不能比Tommy Stark，Stark的秘密双生子先生更扯了吧？”

“可能比不上。我总是解释说，那什么，被鲨鱼吃掉啦，悲惨的垃圾回收事故啦，遭遇机难然后被一个饥饿的同行幸存者吃掉啦—”Sam听了诧异地笑出声，Bucky露出微笑，继续说道：“—掉进了岩浆，历史剧表演的时候不幸被一把利剑伤了……”

“你 **没有** 站得离列车门远一点，然后明白了为什么他们总这么坚持警告人们……”Sam提议道。

“哈！这个不错。还挺有教育意义的。我一定得用上。神知道其实真实的答案一点都不有趣。”Bucky低头看向他的摩卡，过了几秒，然后抬头看回Sam的眼睛，眼神里是坚定不屈，“土制炸|弹，在伊拉克。”

Sam点头消化了这个信息。“我曾是空军救援队的，在阿富汗。失去了我的僚机回来的，不是肢体部位，但是……你懂的。”他说着耸了耸肩。他们都失去了些东西，这种缺失或者说创伤只在偶在能被外人察觉。Bucky点点头，然后在桌下把他的长腿往Sam腿上碰了碰，一种安慰的推搡。“实际上我现在就在为老兵服务。我是退伍军|人部的一名顾问。”

那之后他们就一直聊了下去，聊到Bucky的摩卡残渣完全冷了，Sam的纸杯蛋糕只剩下包装纸和渣屑。Bucky有趣而温暖，而且聪明，所以和他聊起来很容易，两个人都滑入了一种你来我往非常熟练的交流模式中，就好像他们认识了很长时间一样。Sam很高兴地发现Bucky有一点混蛋，就是挺愉快的那种，能把Sam的话接住原样打回去。如果Mike又名Tommy能有这么他妈可爱、有趣、充满魅力，Sam早就会期待着第二次，第三次，一直到第五十次的约会了。

直到天开始黑了Sam才意识到他和Bucky在这里待了好几个小时了。

“靠，不好意思，不是有意要留你这么久的，”他说道，低头失望地看着Bucky没改完的试卷堆，“而且你都没能打完分……”

Bucky笑了，笑容甜蜜而宽阔，眼睛都笑出褶皱了。天哪，他真的笑容很好看了。Sam压下想要像个患相思病的青少年般，长叹一口气的欲望。

“我不在意，”Bucky说道，表情流露出歉意，“不过我确实得走了。”他开始收拾起他的试卷。

Sam抽出了手机，大约仅仅只是为了给手上找点事做。这算是个约会吗？感觉上似乎是。他绝对想要再见到Bucky，但是也许只是因为，除了是个救人于危的低调英雄，Bucky还是一个很友好的人罢了。Bucky把他的东西都放进了包里，站了起来把包甩过肩膀。Sam也跟着站了起来。

他正要问Bucky的手机号，Bucky就上前凑近了。“所以说，”Bucky开口道，声音变得低沉柔和，“你是那种会在第一次约会时接吻的人吗？”

Sam听了就丧失了能把眼睛从Bucky的唇上移开的意志力。“如果顺利的话，会的。”

“于是呢？这次的约会顺利吗？”

“噢，现在这是个约会啊？我得提醒你这次‘约会’是以你告诉我我可能患有梅|毒开始的。”

Bucky现在真的非常近，所以Sam能近距离捕捉到Bucky有着冬日河流般色彩的眼睛中狡黠的光芒。

“那是我们的 **伪装** ，Wilson。这次 **约会** 是从你给我买咖啡开始的。”

“那好吧，是，这次挺顺利的。”

“很好。”Bucky喃喃道，然后轻轻抬起手放在了Sam的脸颊上，吻了他。

Bucky的接吻方式是轻柔的，梦幻般的，很软很慢。这可能有点儿让Sam融化了，他们周围的咖啡店对他来讲百分之百消失不见了。他现在不在这儿了，他在从高空快速下落，感到失重、悬浮在温暖之中。Bucky的唇是柔软而暖和的，他的拇指在轻轻沿着Sam颧骨抚摸。他靠着Sam的唇发出了一点被取悦到的，几乎听不见的小声音，直教Sam搂住他肩膀把他环进一个温柔的怀抱中。他们又浅吻了几次，就像在问候而不是道别，或者说是甜蜜的承诺。最后Bucky抿了一下Sam的下唇，退了开来，而Sam则飘回了地球。

“我要卸载Tinder了，”一能确定自己开口不会喘吁吁的了，Sam便对Bucky说，“想给我你的号码吗？”

“事实上我现在有点开始重新审视我的约会软件了，”Bucky说道，伴随着一歪头和一个窃笑。他脸颊潮红双眸明亮——就，天哪真是道好风景。“谁知道这些软件的正确使用方式是救人于糟糕的相亲之中呢？”

“你到底想不想要第二次约会了，Barnes？”

Bucky靠过来又亲了一口，这下更加用力和大胆了，担保着接下来的事。Sam开始盼着Bucky是那种会愿意第二次约会的人。

“是的我要。”他说道。Sam就把手机递给了他。

“那就把号码给我，快点。”

Bucky接过手机灵巧地把号码输了进去。Sam低下头看到Bucky备注名写了什么的时候，他翻了个白眼。“ **你的英雄** ”。

“只不过还有一件事我得告诉你，”Bucky说道，他笑容弯弯的表情瞬间转换成了一副过度诚恳的严肃表情，眉毛皱着，眼睛睁大，“就是，我有个邪恶的双胞胎兄弟，而他现在在逃跑——”

Sam笑了，把Bucky拉过来再最后亲一口。对，他觉得他就是要一直留着这个混球。他想看看他们的第五十次约会会怎样，也许五十次之后也想看看。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：  
> 我真的应当在终局之战出来前填完我的那些坑的，然而却写了这篇又傻又甜的一见钟情文。灵感来源于这条推文（https://twitter.com/jeeyonshim/status/1115824066575917056）。因为我猜我就是能一天码完将近4000字的这篇，而不是循序渐进地一点点填完我其它的坑。  
> 标题来自The National乐队的The Geese of Beverly Road
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 我看了作者灵感来源的那篇推文，非常搞笑，这里简述一下：一个韩裔妹子通过app去相亲，结果那个人，所有的描述都和简介、照片上不一样，身高体重种族年龄相貌全都不一样，而且谎称自己和马克扎克伯格是双胞胎23333。然而这个故事里面的陌生人同学只是表达了惊讶并没有上来搭救妹子，妹子估计自己走掉了哈哈。总之大家就还是不要相信网聊里面的人，然后万一相亲遇到奇葩就赶紧跑吧不要管礼貌了，保护好自己鸭♥。


End file.
